Anonimowi Arrowholicy
by Kawusia25
Summary: Zbiór one-shotów, opisujące przygody i pomysły Anonimowych Arrowholików i Team Arrow :)
1. Chapter 1

Nienormalne spotkanie Anonimowych Arrowoholików

Oliver zatrzymał się pod opuszczonym budynkiem. Zdjął kask i wcisnął guzik interkomu.

- Felicity, gdzie jest Digg? - zapytał.

- Już dojeżdża. Zaraz będzie na miejscu. - odpowiedziała.

Oliver sięgnął po łuk i ruszył w stronę wejście do budynku. Mieli dziś za zadanie rozbić gang dilerów i zatrzymać przemyt narkotyków. Noc spokojniejsza od innych. Może ta akcja pozwoli mu nawet odciągnąć umysł na trochę od obrazów Felicity i Palmera. Oliver westchnął i ruszył do środka. Przedzierał się poprzez różne skrzynie i ładunki, po kolei sprawdzając co w nich jest. Na razie nie doszukał się niczego złego. Powoli zbliżał się do środka budynku, gdzie świeciło się światło. Ukrył się za filarem by rozeznać się w sytuacji. Jednak nie było u to dane, bo Dig dopadł do niego.

- Co my tu mamy? - zapytał.

- Na razie nic. Przeszukałem połowę ładunków i nie znalazłem ani grama narkotyków.

- A ludzie?

- Pustka. Może Felicity nas źle poprowadziła? - zapytał ze zwątpieniem w głosie.

- Może masz rację, ale ja wolałbym się jeszcze rozglądnąć. - odpowiedział John.

- Idź w tamtą stronę – Oliver wskazał ręką – a ja pójdę w przeciwną.

Diggle tylko kiwnął głową i ruszył. Queen zrobił dokładnie to samo. Zbliżył się na tyle do oświetlonego środka, że mógł spokojnie widzieć, kto tam jest i słyszeć o czym rozmawiają. Odchylił się od pudeł za którymi się schował i rozglądnął po otoczeniu. W świetlistym kręgu na metalowych krzesłach siedziało piętnaście osób. Oliver chciał skoczyć i ich uwolnić, ale po dłuższym przyglądnięciu spostrzegł, że nie są przykuci, ani w żaden sposób przywiązani do tych krzeseł. Zwrócił uwagę na to jak są ubrani. Nie wyglądali na dilerów. Każde z nich miało na sobie koszulkę z ogromnym nadrukiem na środku. Co tu się dzieje? - pomyślał Oliver.

Nie miał czasu się jednak nad tym zastanawiać, bo jedna z osób siedzących w kręcu z koszulką z ogromną filiżanką kawy wstała i zaczęła coś mówić. Oliver nadstawił uszy. Może dowie się czegoś istotnego.

- Mam nick Kawusia, lat nie dużo i myślę, że jestem nerdem uzależnionym od Arrow :P Uzależnienie mi nie przeszkadza, jest wręcz fantastyczne! To chyba na tyle, tym chciałam się podzielić z grupą. To kto następny? - dziewczyna promiennie się uśmiechnęła do reszty grupy. Zaraz obok niej stanęła kobieta z nadrukiem małego zielonego mściciela.

- Bzyczek alias Werki , totalna ArrowManiaczka na wszystkich poziomach. Mimo swoich lat, pochłonięta serialem i wszystkim co z nim związane. Świadoma uzależnienia .

Gdy ona usiadła na swoim miejscu wstała kolejna kobiet. Tym razem na sobie miała wizerunek całującej się pary. Oliver przyjrzał się mu bliżej. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że patrzy na samego siebie całującego Felicity. Jak to się stało, że ktoś zrobił im zdjęcie? Przecież Oliver nie był tak popularny jak za wcześniejszych lat... Nie dokończył myśli, ponieważ kobieta się odezwała się

- Magdalena. Uzależnienie od Arrow. Lubie, kocham, ubóstwiam ten serial .Pełna świadomość uzależnienia-palpitacje serca przy każdym odcinku.

Po niej wstała kolejna kobieta. Ta na sobie miała koszulkę, na której był zamaskowany zielony mściciel i jego Środowa dziewczyna cali otoczeni w serduszkach.

- No to czas i na mnie..ekhem..Agata ..również uzależniona ..kocham-tyle w temacie

Takie przedstawianie trwało dalej, ale Oliver w tym czasie próbował skontaktować się Johnem.

- Digg, przyjdź do mnie szybko.

- Oliver co się dzieje?! - zapytał zaniepokojony Digg.

- Po prostu przyjdź.

- Nie możesz mi powiedzieć?

- Nie, bo mi nie uwierzysz.

Oliver czekał, a zamieszanie na środku uspokoiło się, gdy wstał mężczyzna z T-shirtem z kolesiem w afro i przemówił.

- Witam na kolejnym spotkaniu Anonimowych Arrowoholików. Jestem Matiii, a do następnego naszego spotkania z dawką Arrow zostało 7 dni i 3 godziny.

- 6 dni 9 godzin 19 minut i 21 sekund – zwróciła uwagę kobieta, która wcześniej przedstawiła się jako Agata.

- Przechodząc do rzeczy, dziś poruszymy takie tematy jak: Kto zabił Sarę, możliwość nowego kostiumu Arrowa, Kto przenosi miłosną paprotkę i kto jeszcze shippuje Olicity. Kto chciałby zacząć? - zapytał.

Wstała kobieta przedstawiająca się jako BlueRose i powiedziała

- Po sieci krąży szalona teoria o Thei jako morderczyni Sary, co myślicie?

- Myślałam o tym. Powiem że nawet ciekawe by to było – powiedziała Magdalena.

Oliver siedział zszokowany. Skąd oni wiedzą o śmierci Sary, albo o mnie – pomyślał. Włączył swój interkom i połączył się z Felicity.

- Powiedz mi co to jest miłosna paprotka i Olicity? - zapytał

- Oliver, o czym ty gadasz? - nie wierzyła własnym uszom. Czyżby narkotyki, których dzisiaj szukali były tak mocne, że źle wpłynęły na Oliver?

- Po prostu dowiedz się o co chodzi. - warknął zirytowany.

To co się tu dzieje to jakiś dom wariatów – pomyślał. Wrócił się do przysłuchiwania rozmowy.

- No wtedy to by się porobiło- uśmiechnął się mężczyzna nazywający siebie Grzybkiem -Nie wiem czy Oliver i Laurel by jej mogli albo czy by byli w stanie jej to wybaczyć.

- Myśle ze to bzdura chyba ze Thea miała męski głos jak napadła na Sare – rzekł Christopher, który miał na sobie wizerunek Olivera w kapturze.

- A wg Ciebie, kto może być mordercą? - Zapytała BlueRose.

- Juz jakis czas temu obstawiałem Ra's Al Ghula – odpowiedział jej.

- A może to Palmer zabił Sare? W końcu gdzięś pisało że On wie że Oliver jest Arrow, może chce się go pozbyć żeby zając jego miejsce w Starling? Patrz odebrał mu Firmę chce odebrać Felicity -może zabił Sarę żeby Oliver się załamał? - zapytała Magdalena.

Ray Palmer wie, że jestem Arrow? Skąd on to wiem?- pomyślał.

- Ma ktoś inne propozycje? - zapytał Matiii

- Ja stawiam na Sin..nie wiem dlaczego – zaśmiała się Agata

- Nie ma konkretnego motywu, ale moim zdaniem gdyby okazał się nim Malcolm lub Al Ghul nie byłoby to już takie szokujące. - powiedziała BlueRose

- A wyobrażacie sobie że Sara daje się zabić przez taką szarą Myszke jak Felicity – zaczęła się śmiać Magdalena.

- Co się dzieje? - zapytał John. Oliver podskoczył z zaskoczenia. Tak wsłuchał się w te spekulacje, że zapomniał całkowicie o Johnie.

- Popatrz na to – wskazał ręką Oliver na oświetlony środek

- Nie widzę nic dziwnego, oprócz tego że zamiast dilerów mamy tu grupkę ludzi, która się ze sobą o coś kłuci.

- Przypatrz się im i posłuchaj o czym rozmawiają. - stwierdził Oliver.

- W tym sezonie Arrow będzie wesele. - zaśmiała się Magdalena.

- O, a jednak wesele Diggle'a w tym sezonie – uśmiechnął się Matiii

- Czemu nie mówiłeś, że się żenisz?!- zapytał Oliver.

- Nie mówiłem nic, bo na razie masz swoje własne problemy.

- Ale macie już ustaloną datę ślubu?

- Właśnie nie, szczerze powiedziawszy to jeszcze się nie oświadczyłem – powiedział John.

- To na co czekasz? - zapytał głupio Oliver.

- A ty czemu tak długo, żeby wyjść z Felicity? - odpowiedział mu pytaniem Diggle.

- Dobra, nie ważne. Pytanie jest, skąd oni to wiedzą

- Nie mam pojęcia... Może...

- Ciiii, posłuchaj – przerwał mu Oliver.

- Nowy strój Olivera. Wyciekły jakieś fotki? Bo oprócz tego 'plakato-podobnego' żadnej foty nie widziałem z crossovera – powiedział Matiii.

- Jest kilka fotek na GrrenArrowTv jeśli masz ochotę się im przyjrzeć. A jeżeli chodzi o nowy strój to rzeczywiście ma być ale twórcy nie bez powodu żadnej fotki nie publikują... element zaskoczenia się liczy – wykrzyknęła Bzyczek.

- Dokładnie, o fotki nowego stroju mi tylko chodziło – rzekł Matiiii

- Chociaż chyba jakieś zdj mi sie przypomina jakby Arrow miał na ręku, ramieniu i nodze jakieś dodatkowe elementy, mini strzały, ale nie wiem czy przypadkiem mi sie to nie przyśniło – powiedziała Bzyczek.

- Nie przyśniło ci się, też je widziałam – odezwała się Kawusia.

- Hmm, może ZNÓW Barry będzie pomysłodawcą jakiś usprawnień w stroju Olivera? - zapytał zaciekawiony Matiii

- Albo Cisco – uśmiechnęła się Bzyczek.

Debata trwała dalej, ale Oliver odwrócił się do Diggla z szokowaną miną.

- Skąd oni o tym wszystkim wiedzą – zapytał John

- Wyjąłeś mi to prosto z ust. Myślałem, żeby przerobić trochę kostium, ale jeszcze nikomu o tym nie mówiłem. Nawet nie pomyślałem, żeby Barry'ego prosić o pomoc.

- Posłuchajmy ich jeszcze, może dowiemy się czegoś ciekawego na nasz temat – stwierdził Diggle.

I tak zrobili. Słuchali przekrzykującej się i śmiejącej grupy z przerażeniem na twarzach. Gdy tylko spotkanie tych dziwnych ludzi się skończyło, ruszyli do swoich pojazdów rozmawiając.

- Poproszę Felicity by poszukała informacji na ich temat. - stwierdził Oliver.

- Chłopie zostaw tą sektę. Dopóki nam nie przeszkadzają, niech robią sobie co chcą. - powiedział Digg

- Ale...

- Zostaw. Jest późno w noc. Jesteśmy zmęczeni i nasłuchaliśmy się za dużo. Daj odpocząć swojej głowie.

- Dobra. - westchnął Oliver

John odwrócił się i wsiadł do furgonetki. Oliver założył kask i już wsiadł na motor, gdy zapiszczał jego interkom.

- Oliver, wiem już o co chodzi z paprotką i Olici... - zaczęła mówić Felicity.

- Ja też już wiem. Właśnie jadę do kryjówki. Odpocznij. - powiedział Oliver.

- Przyjęłam

- Felicity? - zapytał

- Hmmmmm? - odparła

- Co tak długo ci to zajęło?

- Oliver!

Koniec :)


	2. Chapter 2

Zaskoczona przez Anonimowe Arrowholiczki

Felicity usłyszał brzdęk dzwonka, a w jej nozdrza uderzyła mocna woń kawy. Była teraz pora lunchu i jak zwykle, co środę wychodziła na kawę do swojej ulubionej kawiarni by spotkać się z Digglem. Podeszła do kasy i zamówiła swoją ulubioną kawę. Gdy tylko barista wręczył jej kawę, zapłaciła i ruszyła do Digga, który siedział przy ich ulubionym stoliku obok okna.

- Hej – przywitała się Felicity. Zdjęła płaszcz i usiadła naprzeciwko niego.

- Hej, co ci tak długo zajęło? Przecież masz blisko z PI

- Tak wiem, ale zanim wyszłam musiałam załatwić sprawę dla Ray'a i dlatego tak długo mi zeszło. - uśmiechnęła się – a teraz mi powiedz co tam u Lyla i Sary.

- Wszystko w porządku. Lyla jest na razie na misji od A.R.G.U.S.a. Sara trzyma się bardzo dobrze. Jak widzisz na razie opiekunka się nią zajmuje ale...

Felicity nie słuchała już dalej, ponieważ zaczęła przysłuchiwać się rozmowie czterech kobiet przy stolik obok.

- Właśnie przeczytałam, że w 9 odcinku znowu Laurel i jej dylematy będą w centrum uwagi... - powiedziała najstarsza.

- No jasne że będą. Odcinek ma mieć wielkie chwile dla Laurel i Jej rodziny ale na pewno nie będzie tego dużo. Ma być w końcu walka Olivera, Nyssa, Ras, wielka chwila Olicity, Palmer który chce zadośćuczynić Felicity więc na Laurel i jej dylematy nie będzie aż tyle miejsca( mam taką nadziję) – odezwała się kolejna.

Felicity chyba przez dłuższy czas nie słuchała John, bo zaczął pstrykać jej palcami przed oczami.

- Ziemia do Felicity. Co się z tobą dzieje? - zapytał ze zmartwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

- Przysłuchałam się rozmowie przy drugim stoliku. Wiem nie powinnam podsłuchiwać bo to nie ładnie i w ogóle, ale one powiedziały coś o Laurel i nie mogłam się powstrzymać. - wyjaśniła wymachując rękoma w różne strony.

- Który stolik? - zapytał

- Ten po lewej.

- O nie. - zająknął się

- Co się dzieje, John?

- Ja je znam. Pamiętasz nie udaną akcję z narkotykami? - skinęła głową na tak. - One tam były i jeszcze kilka osób. Rozmawiali o nas jak jakaś sekta, albo podróżnicy czasu.

- Tak? - zapytała zdziwiona.

- Tak. Ta najstarsza „nazywa się" BlueRose. Po jej lewej siedzi Magdalena, a naprzeciwko niej siedzi Kawusia. Obok niej siedzi Agata. Jeśli dobrze zapamiętałem to co mówił Oliver.

- Yhmmmm... możemy ich jeszcze troszkę po podsłuchiwać? Proszę? - poprosiła Diggla z miną szczeniaczka.

- Dobrze, tylko nie pozwól nam się zdradzić – westchnął

- Przyjęłam. - uśmiechnęła się i dyskretnie przekręciła w ich stronę.

-interesuje mnie ten watek Raya i jego przeprosin: za co? Obawiam sie ze dostaniemy cały odcinek Laurel i jedna scene Olicity... - odezwała się BlueRose.

-Tak też może być. Ray chyba będzie przepraszał za to że wprowadził jakieś zamieszanie do ich relacji-wiesz mieli zostać przyjaciółmi a on wyskoczył z pocałunkiem? A co do sceny Olicity może i będzie jedna ale ma być za to najpiękniejszą sceną Olicity która nakręcili do tej pory- więc jeśli o mnie chodzi wolę jedna porządną scenę niż kilka mały ale nic nie znaczących . - odezwała się Magdalena.

-Okay, ale wiesz nie wyobrażam sobie ze Felicity robi maślane oczy do Raya,prowadzi z nim rozmowy na temat ich relacji, a potem nagle wyznaje miłość Oliverowi. Nie kupuje tego. Tak jak w ostatnim odcinku... - odpowiedziała jej

-a może nie będzie robić maślanych oczu? powiem tak Ray Felicity się podoba a Olivera ona kocha. Tylko wkurza mnie to że jak na razie to Oliver powidział że ją kocha a ona ani razu tego nie powiedziała- wiec może w 9 odcinku to zrobi. - argumentowała druga.

- Właśnie, no ostatni odcinek to była przesada, zwłaszcza z tym cieszeniem się jak dziecko kiedy zmienili logo QC na PI. Przepraszam, że to powiem ale Felicity chyba wychodzi z założenia, że jak nie Oliver to Palmer, różnicy nie ma. Coś czuję, że przez cały odcinek ona będzie z Rayem, Oliver z Laurel a potem walną nam tą ich wielką scenę ni z gruszki ni z pietruszki... - stwierdziła BlueRose

- Felicity, wychodzimy. Już za dużo się nasłuchałaś. - powiedział Diggle.

- Dobrze chodźmy – westchnęła niepocieszona.

Zabrała swój płaszcz i ruszyła za Johnem do wyjścia. Gdy przechodziła obok stolika tamtych kobiet „niechcący" się potknęła. Zawisła nad stolikiem, jedną ręką się go trzymając. Przeprosiła za swoje niezdarne zachowanie, czego kobiety nie miały jej za złe. Po wyjściu z kawiarni, odwróciła się do Johna z uśmiechem kota z Chesire i razem wrócili do PI.

Kilka godziny później zasiadła przy swojej stacji w ArrowCave i z niecierpliwością czekała, aż jej maleństwa się włączą. Gdy to zrobiły, włączyła program, dzięki któremu odsłucha rozmowę, którą zapisała pluskwa pod stolikiem. Cofnęła do początku i zaczęła odtwarzać.

- Jak to znowu ONA ..ja juz nastawiłam się na piękny odcinek z Olicity.. - westchnęła Agata

- Oj nie bój się. Będzie Piękna chwila Olicity. Ale Laurel oczywiście też muszą wcisnąć – powiedziała jej Magdalena

- Grrr właśnie nie dosyć ze Laurel, to jeszcze do tego Ray – narzekała BlueRose.

- Oo przepraszam..ja lubię Ray'a ;D ..dla mnie może być w każdym odcinku ...ale Laurel never – powiedziała Agata

- och a ja nie Lubię Palmera- taki uśmiechnięty laluś. Brrr. a o Laurel to już nie wspomnę. - wyraziła swoje zdanie Magdalena.

- Ja Ray'a nie mogłam zdzierżyć na początku, a teraz po 3x07 nawet go lubię. Co mi się stało w głowę? - stwierdziła Kawusia.

- Właśnie nie wiem- powinnaś Go "znielubieć".- przez niego cierpi nasz Oliver – nie zgodziła się Magdalena.

- Oliver to cierpi przez samego siebie... - bardzo dobrze zauważyła Agata

- Poniekąd tak- ale mimo wszystko nie lubić Raya – zaśmiała się Magdalena.

- No tak Ray bee – przytaknęła Agata

- Bardzo bee. A Oliver cacy ( tylko czasem powinien dostać patelnią w łeb)

Boże, o czym te kobiety rozmawiają? - zaczęła zastanawiać się Felicity. Zaczęła rozmyślać nad słowami tych kobiet, przez co przegapiła kawałek rozmowy.

-Oj tak i tak porządnie! A może dziewczęta i wybierzemy się od razu do SC? Oszczędzimy mu cierpienia – zapytała BlueRose

- Wtedy to byśmy Go zbiorowo zgwałciły – zakrzyknęła Magdalena. Kobiety wybuchły gromkim śmiechem. A Felicity mało co się śliną nie udławiła.

- Magda! My tu ratujemy Olicity a Ty? - zapytała, ciągle chichotając BlueRose.

- Jak bym miała Olivera przed sobą to Sorry ale mam gdzieś Olicity- chcę Go dla siebie – zawyrokowała Magdalena.

- ja nie:) Wole bardziej zdecydowanych – wyraziła swoje zdanie BlueRose.

- oj tam szybko bym Go skierowała na właściwą drogę – zaśmiała się Magdalena.

- Chyba zaczynam się bać jak Matiii – powiedziała Kawusia. Felicity pomyślała dokładnie to samo. Z każdą sekundą ta rozmowa była coraz dziwniejsza.

- Ja też:) Magda szaleje... :D On juz tyle przeszedł, ostatnio atak Kupidyna a teraz jeszcze mialby przezyc nalot Magdy – BlueRose przytaknęła na słowa koleżanki

- Cupid w porównaniu do mnie to był by pikuś. Ale dziewczęta która z nas nie chciała by mieć takiego Olivera? - tu Felicity musiała się zgodzić z Magdaleną. Takiego Oliver każda chciałaby mieć.

- jeśli chodzi o aparycję to czemu by nie, ale charakter to woła o pomstę do nieba – rzekła BlueRose. Gdyby Oliver nie był takim upartym osłem, to by...

- Fakt charakterek ma nie zaciekawy- tzn trochę za ciężki – znowu odezwała się Magdalena.

- Dokładnie wygląd jak to powiedziała Magda cacy, ale charakter ...buu – westchnęła Agata.

- Czy ja wiem, czy charakter to taka tragedia, zawsze można pomóc coś zmienić – zaśmiała się Kawusia. I tu według Felicity było ziarnko prawdy.

- Widzę że masz dobre serce... mi brak cierpliwości do takiej pomocy – pożaliła się Agata.

- Nie tylko Tobie. Ja to w ogóle cierpliwości nie mam – dołączyła się Magdalena.

- Zwłaszcza do ptaszka – stwierdziła Agata

- Oj no nie umiał utrzymać ptaszka w spodniach – stwierdziła Magdalena. Tak ten facet to chodząca rozpusta – pomyślała Felicity. Tak się zamyśliła nad muskulaturą, urodą i postawnością Oliver, że następne co usłyszała to

- ...aż do trzepania paprotek, ptaszkow i ..ekhem gwałtu na Ollim - rzekła Agata.

- Felicity! - krzyknął Oliver od schodów. Zarumieniona Felicity, tak się wystraszyła, że aż podskoczyła w fotelu. Szybko wyłączyła program i włączyła coś innego. Sama nie wiedziała co, byle tylko Oliver nie zobaczył co robiła przed chwilą. Gdy do niej podszedł i zauważył czerwone plamy na jej twarzy, zapytał zmartwiony:

- Wszystko w porządku? Dziwnie wyglądasz.

- Wszystko okej, tylko nagle jakoś zrobiło się gorąco – powiedziała wachlując się bluzką. Oliver nie z komentował tego, że w kryjówce był zimno jak w psiarni. Zmarszczył tylko na nią brwi i ruszył w stronę łazienki by się przebrać. Gdy był w połowie drogi odwrócił się i krzyknął

- Mogłabyś mi znaleźć kogoś do złapania? Czuję się w dobrej formie – uśmiechnął się tym uśmiechem, który zmiękczał Felicity nogi w kolanach.

- Yhmmmm – zająknęła się. Gdy odchodził, Felicity oparła się wygodnie o fotel i zaczęła fantazjować o jego zgrabnym tyłku i ptaszku w tych skórzanych spodniach.

Koniec :)


	3. Chapter 3

Ciekawe pomysł Anonimowych Arrowholików

Ludzie jak co tydzień zebrali się w kręgu by porozmawiać ze sobą i pośmiać się. Gdy zasiadali ze sobą czas przestawał się liczyć, a problemy życia codziennego odchodziły na bok. Teraz dla nich najważniejsze były ich przemyślenia i postacie, o których rozmawiali.

- Zastanawiam się dlaczego tak często scenarzyści lubią bawić się w Tarzana i Jane- ile razy Oliver będzie jeszcze musiał lądować na Felce lub z Felką na podłodze? Czyżby sprawiało im to jakąś przyjemność? - rozpoczęła kolejny temat BlueRose.

- Może jakąś sprawia. A może lubią Olivera I Felkę tarzających się po podłodze. Mam wrażenie że oni już tak przylegli do tego że Oliver i Felka swój "związek" skonsumują na podłodze – zaśmiała się Magdalena.

- Faktycznie! To jest foreshadowing. Za którymś razem z kolei hamulce im puszczą – uśmiechnęła się BlueRose.

_Oliver ciężko oddychał. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, że sparing z Felicity zakończy się w taki sposób. Leżała na macie, a on pomiędzy jej nogami. Spojrzał na jej twarzy by się czegoś dowiedzieć. I to był jego błąd. Kiedy ujrzał te świecące, niebieskie oczy i różowe usta, nie mógł się powstrzymać. Opuścił głowę i nakrył swoimi ustami jej. Pocałunek zaczął się powoli, spokojnie. Rozkoszowali się swoim smakiem. Jednak gdy Oliver oderwał usta, by zaczerpnąć powietrza, coś w nim pękło. Złapał za krawędź jej bluzki i rozerwał na pół. Pochylił głowę nad jej klatką piersiową i wycałował sobie drogę do jej jędrnych piersi. Odchylił stanik i sięgnął ustami do jej sutka, po czym mocno go zassał._

_- Och, tak. Mhmmmm... - zajęczała Felicity._

_Na te dźwięki kutas Oliver drgnął. Te dźwięki pobudziły go do ostrzejszego działania. Zaczął mocniej ssać, podczas gdy jego ręce zaczęły zsuwać się do jej bioder i zaczęły ściągać jej spodnie z jej krągłości. Felicity jednak miała co innego w głowie i szybko przekręciła się, tak że teraz to Oliver był pod nią. Przejechała rękoma po jego muskularnej piersi, podziwiając każdą bliznę i tatuaż. I aby dodać trochę pikanterii pochyliła się i uszczypnęła zębami jego sutek. W odpowiedzi dostała głęboki pomruk z jego piersi i dwie ręce na jej cyckach. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i zapytała:_

_- Podoba się to panu, Panie Queen?_

_- Yhmmmm – zamruczał, coraz mocniej ją masując._

_- Chcę to usłyszeć – powiedziała głębokim głosem przy tym jednocześnie zakręcając mocno biodrami by otrzeć się o niego._

_- Tak, kurwa, tak – warknął. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, gdy się tak o niego ocierała. Dlatego przekręcił się i znów nad nią górował._

_- Już nie jest pani tak wesoło, prawda Panno Smoak? - teraz on zapytał. Pewny siebie uśmieszek wypłynął na jego twarz._

_- Owszem jest – chytrze się uśmiechnęła._

_- Teraz też? - zapytał mocniej ocierając się jego, teraz już bardzo twardym kutasem. Jęknęła z przyjemności, rozkoszując się tarciem między nimi._

_Nic mu nie odpowiedziała, ciągle się z nim przekomarzając. I tak się ze sobą bawili, dopóki Digg nie znalazł ich nagich i śpiących w swoich objęciach na podłodze w ArrowCave_

- Tarzan i Jane. Hahaha... - zaśmiała się Agata - ...może nie mamy na co więcej liczyć jeśli chodzi o pozycję leżącą dla Olicity?

- A może Diggle jako najwytrwalszy obrońca Olicity doszedł do stanu takiej desperacji, że na pewno trzeźwo już nie myśli. Przypuszczam , że nie pojawia się w Foundry bez wcześniejszego walnięcia sobie kieliszka. Kto by dał radę z tymi dwoma słodkimi osiołkami? - Zapytała BlueRose.

- Oby te dwa słodkie osiołki przestały być tak bardzo osiołkowate..wiem ze najlepiej jest gonić króliczka ale litości dla fanów – zaśmiała się Agata

- Tu mamy inny problem, w sumie... on nie chce gonić króliczka. On nawet ma go dosłownie przed oczami, a gra totalnie obojętnego na jego wdzięki, zamiast tego woli zająć się swoją paprotką – stwierdziła BlueRose. Reszta grupy przytaknęła na jej słowa.

- On udaje że szanuje tego króliczka..a paprotka męczy – uśmiechnęła się Agatka.

- Zauważyłam ze Felka nosi coraz krótsze i bardziej eksponujące sukienki, A Oliver i tak nic! Zaprawdę powiadam Wam, one MUSI być gejem jak nic - zawyrokowała BlueRose.

_Oliver siedział w ciemnym kącie kryjówki i przyglądał się jak Roy i Digg razem trenują. Tym razem wzięli bambusowe kije, którymi atakowali się nawzajem. Oliver zwracał szczególną uwagę na ich mięśnie. Gdy Diggle naprężył bicepsy by oddać mocniejszy cios w stronę Roy'a, Oliverowi zrobiło się duszno i zarazem ciaśniej w spodniach. Roy jednak bez problemu sparował cios i natarł na Johna. Digg długo nie był mu dłużny. Oliver nie mógł się powstrzymać. Rozpiął swoje jeansy i odsunął gumkę od bokserek, by dostać się do swojego, już twardego jak kamień penisa. Objął jego podstawę swoją ręką i przeciągnął po nim z sykiem. Akcja przed nim się zagęszczała. Ciosy między partnerami były wymieniane coraz to szybciej i z większą intensywnością. Tak samo zwiększało się tempo ruchów Olivera. Gdy doszło do kulminacyjnego punktu walki między Johnem i Roy'em, Oliver osiągnął swoje spełnienie. Przymknął oczy i rozkoszował się swoją ulgą. Jednak nie było mu dane robić to przez jeszcze chwilkę ponieważ usłyszał za sobą zszokowany głos Felicity_

_- Oliver, co ty tu robisz?!_

- NIE! On raczej… może... wiesz nie może – zachichotała Agata.

_Oliver był niesamowicie podniecony. Felicity doszła właśnie trzeci raz, a do tej pory użył tylko języka i palców. A dźwięki jakie wydawała przyprawiały go o białą gorączkę. Już nie mógł się doczekać, aż zanurzy się w wilgotnych fałdkach kobiety obok niego. Nie pomagały mu też komentarze Felicity._

_- Chodź w końcu do mnie i wypieprz mnie tak żebym zobaczyła gwiazdy – zamruczała mu do ucha._

_Sięgnęła do jego szafki nocnej obok łóżka i wyciągnęła stamtąd prezerwatywę. Rozerwała opakowanie zębami i czekała, aż będzie mogła naciągnąć ją na jego wspaniałą długość. Oliver rozpiął spodnie i mina mu zrzedła. Felicity zauważyła zmianę w postawie i zapytała _

_- Oliver wszystko w porządku?_

_Ten tylko zwiesił głowę i wymamrotał_

_- Nici z gorącego sexsu..._

_- Dlaczego? - zapytała nie mając pojęcia o co chodzi._

_Oliver spojrzał jej w oczy z miną zbitego szczeniaka i powiedział – Bo wiesz... ja nie mogę..._

Grupa wybuchła śmiechem na ten komentarz. Część z nich miała łzy w oczach, a inni turlali się po podłodze na obraz, który powstał w ich głowach.

- Hahhahahahahaha, fakt – ciągle śmiała się BlueRose - Dlatego może próbuje sam na paprotce.

- No dokładnie..poczochra trochę paprotką i czuje ulgę – skomentowała Agata.

_Diggle, Roy i Felicity stali przy jej stacji komputerowej z dziwnymi minami. Obserwowali Olivera, który w tym momencie zajmował się swoją paprotką, którą dostał od swojej IT Girl. Cała trójka nie przyglądała by się temu, gdyby to było normalne podlewanie czy wyrywanie uschniętych liści. Ale nie, to co robił Oliver przechodziło ludzkie pojęcie. Chodził dookoła paprotki ze swoją koneweczką w kwiatuszki, ciągle ją podlewając. A gdy podlewanie się skończyło, odstawił konewkę na jej miejsce i trzepać liśćmi paprotki ciągle coś do niej mówiąc. Powyrywał kilka zwiędłych liści i poprawił ją w doniczce. Następnie przeniósł ją do miejsca gdzie było najwięcej światła i zaczął ją głaskać, mrucząc coś do niej. Trójka przyglądających się spojrzała się na siebie. Wszyscy byli tym zszokowani, a Roy chyba nawet zwątpił w swojego mentora, ponieważ zakręcił ręką obok swojej głowy i wskazał na Olivera. W ten sposób przekazał reszcie, że uważa iż Oliver zwariował. Reszta mu przytaknęła i ponownie odwróciła się oglądać poczynania ich przywódcy. Gdy Oliver po dłuższym czasie wyprostował się i odsunął od paprotki z ogromnym uśmiechem na ustach, reszta podskoczyła w miejscu. Oliver zmarszczył brwi i zapytał_

_- Wszystko z wami okej?_

_Ci jedynie w odpowiedzi zaczęli coś mruczeć i wrócili do swoich zajęć. Oliver tylko wzruszył na to ramionami i poszedł ostrzyć swoje strzały._

Całe koło znowu wybuchło śmiechem. Z każdą minutą do głów przychodziły im coraz to dziwniejsze pomysły.

- Może tak naprawdę on się kocha w paprotce? a nie Felicity? - zastanawiała się Magdalena

- Hahha, może ma słabość do zielonego – naśmiewała się BlueRose

- Niech Felicity robi mocny zielony makijaż oczu. Coś jak On w pierwszym sezonie to może zwróci na nią bardziej uwagę – wymyśliła Agata

- Niech lepiej przebierze się za tą paprotkę, tego Oliver nie zlekceważy – powiedziała BlueRose

- Tak da mu dobitny znak..czochraj mnie a nie paprotkę – zaśmiała się Agata

_Oliver ćwiczył na Salmon Ladder przez pół popołudnia. Musiał trochę popracować nad formą, bo ostatni mi czasy nie szło mu to najlepiej. Schodził w dół i znów wchodził w górę, rozpamiętując różne rzeczy. Rozmyślał o Hong Kongu gdy na środku kryjówki stanęła Felicity ubrana w dziwne zieloniaste ubranie, które mimo wszystko było bardzo seksowne. Oliver zawisł na samym szczycie salmon ladder i czekał aż coś się wydarzy. Felicity uśmiechnęła się do niego i powiedziała z seksownym błyskiem w oku_

_- Czochraj mnie jak paprotkę!_

_Oliver szybko zeskoczył i ruszył w stronę roześmianej Felicity. Jeszcze za nim się na nią rzucił zdążył powiedzieć_

_- Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem_

- Oj rzuciłby się na nią. Niewiele by z Felki wtedy zostało – stwierdziła Magdalena.

Reszta grupy Anonimowych Arrowholików wybuchła śmiechem na ten komentarz. Jednak tej nocy nie był to ostatni napad śmiechawki czy też głupich komentarzy. Ale najważniejsze było dla nich to, że się dobrze bawili.

Koniec :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Jak to na spotkaniu psychiatrycznym z Anonimowymi Arrowholikami**

Grupa Anonimowych Arrowholików ponownie zebrała się w kręgu, jednakże to gdzie byli odróżniało to spotkanie od innych. Siedzieli właśnie na plastikowych krzesłach, każde z lemoniadą i pączkiem w ręce. Ale nie to sprawiało, że to spotkanie było tak odmienne od poprzednich. Otóż znajdowali się w zakładzie psychiatrycznym i odbywali sesję terapeutyczną z wyspecjalizowanym lekarzem. Taaa, żeby ten lekarz miał jakieś panowanie nad tą grupą. Wszyscy rozmawiali, jedni przekrzykiwali drugich, a trzeci śmiali się z jakiś żartów.

- HEJ! Hej! Ludzie mogę prosić o chwilę spokoju? - krzyknęła Kawusia, która by przyciągnąć uwagę do własnej osoby, stała na krześle i wymachiwała rękoma – Dziękuję – uśmiechnęła się i zeszła z krzesła.

- Dzięki za ciszę – zwróciła się BlueRose - Btw odnośnie ślubu Diggle'a może to będzie punkt zwrotny dla naszych matołków?

- Oby tak, bo jak nie to ja już nie zdzierżę – wystawiła język Kawusia.

- A w sieci już krąży szalona teoria że to Oliver i Felka się hajtną. Nie twierdzę że by mnie to nie zadowoliło ale uważam że na to stanowczo za wcześnie. Te matołki najpierw muszą ze sobą być – powiedziała Magdalena.

- Hahahah, na pewno to się nie zdarzy- było jasno powiedziane ze to ślub Diggle'a czemu ludzie się nakręcają - wyśmiała BlueRose

- Bo myślą że przez wmówienie to sobie i innym to się naprawdę stanie. Ale to wiadomo że chodzi o ślub D&L. Szczerze mam nadzieję że na ślubie Olicity już będzie razem. - odpowiedziała jej Magdalena.

-No chyba ze Oliver na ślubie Digga pojawi się z Laurel a Felka z Palmerem .. - przypuściła Agata.

_Goście powoli zbierali się przed kościołem. Rozmawiali między sobą czekając na przybycie młodych, by rozpocząć uroczystość. Zza zakrętu wychylił się samochód odświętnie przybrany zwiastujący przybycie młodej pary. Wśród ludzi przeszedł pomruk i wszyscy ruszyli w kierunku wejścia do świątyni. Gdy John i Lyla wysiedli z pojazdu zostali zaskoczeni przez Roy'a. _

_- Wszyscy już są? - zapytał Digg_

_- Tak. Rodzina, znajomi, współpracownicy. Wszyscy. - odpowiedział mu Roy._

_- A Oliver? Felicity? - zapytała Lyla_

_- Są. - Roy podrapał się po karku. Nie chciał zagłębiać się w ten temat._

_- Rozmawiali ze sobą? - ponownie zapytał John poprawiając muszkę._

_- Nie, i lepiej żeby tego nie robili. - Roy czuł się bardzo niezręcznie odpowiadając na te pytania._

_- Dlaczego? - zapytali jednocześnie młodzi._

_- Sytuacja była napięta, gdy spotkali się przed kościołem, a stała się nieciekawa gdy do nich dołączyli Laurel i Palmer. Także, jeśli nie chcecie mieć zrujnowanego wesela radzę trzymać ich od siebie z daleka._

_- Zajmiesz się tym? - zapytała Lyla_

_- Dla panny młodej, zawsze! - uśmiechnął się Roy. Jednak gdy przyszli małżonkowie się odwrócili mina mu zrzedła. Trudna misja, ale nikt nie powiedział, że niewykonalna._

_Digg przedzierał się przez tłum gości, którzy zgromadzili się na środku parkietu tanecznego. Ze środka można było usłyszeć krzyki wymieniane między kobietą a mężczyzną. Z każdym stawianym krokiem, Diggle bał się tego co ujrzy gdy dotrze do swojego celu. Będąc już prawie przy krawędzi kręgu został złapany za ramię i odciągnięty z poprzedniego miejsca. John wyszarpnął się z uścisku i spojrzał na napastnika. Zobaczył Roy'a, który wyciągnął ręce w obronnym geście. Diggle nachylił się do niego i zapytał_

_- Co tu się dzieje?_

_- Nie widzisz, kłócą się – odpowiedział mu Roy_

_- To widzę, ale jak to się stało, że się kłócą? Miałeś ich przypilnować – wrzasnął by przekrzyczeć tłum skandujący parze na środku._

_- Oliver troszkę się wstawił i zaciągnął Laurel na parkiet, zaraz obok Felicity i jej partnera. Przez chwilę na nic się nie zapowiadało dopóki Palmer nie spróbował pocałować Felicity. Wtedy nerwy puściły Oliverowi i przywalił mu w szczękę. Felicity wzburzona zaczęła wrzeszczeć na niego, a on odpłacił jej pięknym za nadobne. Chciałem ich... - tu przerwał mu krzyk Felicity _

_- Ty świnio! - zaraz po tym usłyszeli trzaśniecie. Udało im się tylko zobaczyć jak jej ręka opada z twarzy Olivera – Jak mogłeś?! Zostawiłeś mnie samą z myślą, że już nigdy więcej cię nie zobaczę! Myślałam, że jesteś MARTWY! Rozumiesz to? Wiesz przez co przez ciebie przeszłam?! A teraz masz czelność pojawiać się, jakby nic się nie stało, w dodatku z eks-dziewczyną?_

_- To nie ja ruszyłem z prędkością światła z ruszeniem do przodu! - przerwał jej Oliver – To nie ja zacząłem romansować z moim szefem!_

_- Ray'a w to nie mieszaj! - krzyknęła_

_- Bo co?! A tobie wolno mieszać do tego wszystkiego Laurel?! - warknął wściekły Oliver_

_- Tak! Ja przynajmniej nie wracam wiecznie do swojego eks jak tylko stanie się coś złego! - okrzyknęła_

_Diggle odwrócił się do Roy'a i swojej żony jak tylko do nich dotarła._

_- Co się dzieje? - zapytała zdyszana_

_- W skrócie Oliver i Felicity wyciągają swoje sprawy na oczach naszych gości – odpowiedział jej Digg._

_- To jak ich rozdzielimy i rozgonimy całe towarzystwo? - zapytała_

_- Nie mam poję..._

_- Może nie będziecie musieli – przerwał Roy Johnowi. - Spójrzcie – wskazał palcem środek parkietu._

_A tam zastali scenę całkiem różną, od tej której byli świadkami niecałą minutę temu. Para stała na środku i pochłaniała swoje twarze zamiast namiętnie się kłócić._

_- Uffff, dobrze że problem się rozwiązał sam. Szczerze nie miałam ochoty na rozwiązywanie problemów już pierwszego dnia małżeństwa – powiedziała Lyla. John tylko się zaśmiał i objął ją w pasie._

- Oliver z … paprotką... - zaśmiała się BlueRose.

_Był piękny letni dzień. Słońce powoli zachodziło, powodując przyjemną atmosferę i klimat._

_John stał z Roy'em przed rzędami krzeseł rozglądając się. W morzu ciał poszukiwał jednej osoby, nie będąc pewnym czy w ogóle się pojawi. Digg odwrócił się do Roy'a i zapytał_

_- Widzisz go gdzieś? Powinien już tu być_

_- Nie -powiedział Roy ciągle szukając Olivera wzrokiem – Może w ogóle nie przyj... Mam go! - krzyknął _

_- Gdzie? - John szybko obrócił się w jego stronę_

_- Tam – wskazał ręką na rząd siedzeń – Idealnie na środku._

_Diggle szybko odwrócił się. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widzi. Oliver ubrany był z dobrze skrojony garnitur, ale to co trzymał w rękach sprawiło, że John zaczął zastanawiać się nad stanem zdrowia psychicznego swojego przyjaciela._

_- Czy ja dobrze widzę? - zapytał go Roy_

_- Tak – zwięźle odpowiedział, ciągle nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co widzi._

_- Czy jego już całkowicie pow..._

_- Tak – przerwał mu Digg w połowie zdania._

_- Czy on jest szalony? - ponownie zapytał Roy_

_- On nie jest szalony... On jest popierdolony! - warknął Digg..._

- … a Diggle dostaje zawału na swoim ślubie – dokończyła BlueRose

… _gdy tak wpatrywał się w swojego nienormalnego przyjaciela. Poczuł po chwili uciskanie w klatce piersiowej i ból w lewej ręce. Zrobiło mu się duszno i ciemno przed oczami. Roy zdążył tylko zauważyć, że Digg osuwa się na ziemię bez czucia. Szybko zawołał pomoc, lecz ich przyjaciele nie było już nic w stanie uratować. John Diggle zmarł na zawał przed swoim ślubem z ukochaną kobietą, po tym jak zobaczył swojego przyjaciela, którego uważał za brata, z kwiatkiem w doniczce... _

_- _Hahaha... widzisz i Digg łączy się z Moirą w niebie – skomentowała Agata.

_John otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się po otoczeniu. Wokół niego gromadziło się mnóstwo ludzi ciągle coś krzycząc i odpychając się nawzajem. Jednak nie był tym zainteresowany. Szukał wyjścia z tamtego miejsca. I znalazł je gdy zauważył osobę, której nie powinien widzieć. Za tłumem stała Moira Queen, matka Olivera. Diggle podszedł do niej i przyjrzał się jej. Nic się nie zmieniła od dnia swojej śmierci. Moira wyciągnęła do niego rękę i zapytała _

_- Gotowy?_

_John nic jej nie odpowiedział, tylko złapał za wyciągniętą dłoń i ścisnął ją. Moira uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepłym uśmiechem i ruszyła do przodu. I w ten oto sposób Digg i Moira ruszyli w stronę zachodzącego słońca._

- Moglibyście się uspokoić?! - krzyknął lekarz, który nie miał do nich cierpliwości.

_- _zero będzie zaczepek o naszą Prawie normalną rodzinkę – mruknął Chris.

_-_ Co tam mamroczesz?! - krzyknął na niego lekarz. Dalej był tylko harmider i chaos, a co stało się na spotkaniu psychiatrycznym, tam też zostało.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chwile wyjęte z życia Anonimowych Arrowholików**

Anonimowi Arrowholicy prowadzili namiętną debatę. Zastanawiali się nad tym w jaki sposób uda im się dotrzeć do miasta, w którym mieli się spotkać na kolejnym zlocie.

- Ale czy to nie dobry pomysł? Dwa razy taniej wyjdzie dojazd/odjazd, a gdyby czasem po drodze jeszcze mogły dołączyć osoby.. jeszcze taniej – powiedział Matiiii

- Może może – drażniła się Agata

- Trzeba będzie poruszyć tę kwestię kiedyś tam. Napisu nie MUSI być PRZED dojazdem do Wawy, Agatka. Lepiej wstrzymaj się bo nie dojedziesz i zgarnie Cię policja za nim dojedziesz.. jak nie za prędkość to za napis (już nawet nie sekta co AA może sprawiać policjantom problemy) - stwierdził

- Masz na myśli alkoholika prowadzącego samochód – zaśmiała się

- Bo wiesz, my wiemy co oznacza NASZ skrót AA - policja już tego nie wie. To tak jakbyś im się podkładała - więc lepiej zaczekać do dojazdu do Wawy, mówię Ci – uśmiechnął się - Wtedy to nawet pomożemy Ci obmalować samochód na ArrowCar...

_Po skończonej walce z Ligą Zabójców wszyscy odetchnęli. Nie było już żadnego zagrożenia, które gdzieś tam czekałoby na nich. Stali ramię w ramię ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem i tym, że udało im się pokonać tak licznego wroga._

_- Możemy wrócić do domu? - zapytała Felicity – Nie chcę dłużej przebywać na tym polu pełnym krwi i rannych ludzi, bo to tak trochę mnie obrzydza... choć nie powinno zważywszy na to, że ciągle widzę was rannych i pokrwawionych – tu wskazała na mężczyzn stojących przed nią – także... _

_- Myślę, że możemy wrócić – powiedział Oliver. Nachylił się lekko i ucałował ją w czubek głowy. Obejmując ją ramieniem ruszył za Diggiem i Roy'em w stronę Vana. W połowie drogi został jednak zatrzymany przez kobietkę obok niego. Spojrzał na nią i zmarszczył brwi._

_- Ja idę w tamtą stronę – wskazała za siebie. - przyjechałam tu własnym autem. - W oczach Olivera zabłysnęło zrozumienie. Ścisnął mocniej jej dłoni i puścił po chwili, by mogła wrócić po swój samochód. Gdy wsiadali już do furgonetki usłyszeli mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk Felicity. Oliver nie zastanawiając się co robi, pobiegł w jej stronę najszybciej jak tylko mógł. Jedyną jego myślą było to, że ktoś skrzywdził miłość jego życia, a on nie był nawet blisko niej by móc ją ochronić. Dobiegł do rogu za którym parę chwil temu zniknęła Felicity i szybko się zatrzymał. Niestety nie wyszło to tak jak chciał, ponieważ z tyłu wpadł na niego Roy, który także biegł na ratunek dziewczynie. Przez ten impet oboje znaleźli się obok bladej i przerażonej Felicity. Obaj spojrzeli w stronę, w którą ona patrzyła._

_- Co zrobiliście z moim autem?! -krzyknęła_

_Przed nimi stał jej MiniCooper z którego ze wszystkich stron wystawały strzały. Przednia i tylna szyba rozbiły się w drobny mak, po tym jak zostały trafione ostrymi obiektami. Z jednej strony była pognieciona karoseria, co zapewne było spowodowane jedną z wybuchających strzał. Felicity spojrzała na nich wzrokiem, który w tym momencie mógł zabijać. Roy speszony niepewnie powiedział _

_- ArrowCar?_

- Nie chciałabym takiego auta – wzdrygnęła się Kawusia na obraz, który sobie wyobraziła.

- Ok wstrzymam się... w sumie to wiele robić nie trzeba będzie... jest już zielony – zaśmiała się Agata

* * *

><p>BlueRose, Chris i Agata siedzieli przy barze relaksując się przy drinku i rozmawiając. Czekali aż reszta Anonimowych do nich dołączy. I by umilić sobie czas wymieniali to czego nie mogą się doczekać w przyszłych odcinkach uwielbianego przez nich wszystkich serialu.<p>

- Ja juz serio nie mogę się doczekac – podskoczyła na siedzeniu Agatka - Ubóstwiam Barrego tak jak Olicity..to będzie czysta uczta – zaśmiała się

- Oj tak, podobno będzie fajna scena z kawą... i nie tylko. Ale bardziej czekam z na tą z 9 odcinka, przy odrobinie szczęścia może zobaczymy jej kawałek w promo po środowym odcinku! Nie mogę się doczekać też wątku z dr Wellsem, dość intrygująca postać – zatrzęsła się z ekscytacji BlueRose.

- A ja nie mogę się doczekać tej sceny jak Barry rozbiera Felicity – powiedział Chris pociągając łyk piwa.

- Hahahah, wiadomo – zachichotała BlueRose - My to czekamy na Olivera na łososiu

- Oliviera na łososiu? - zapytał zdziwiony Chris

_Drzwi do Foundy się zamknęły. Digg i Felicity powoli schodzili nie spodziewając się tego co zaraz zobaczą. Roy stał przy gablocie ze strzałami uważnie obserwując poczynania swojego mentora, który za cel swojego życia obrał w tym momencie ujeżdżanie ogromnego, pomarańczowego, pluszowego wieloryba. Felicity z Diggiem przyglądali się temu z nie mniejszym zdziwieniem, jak wtedy gdy Oliver zajmował się swoją paprotką._

_- Felicity patrz! Jeżdżę na łososiu! - krzyknął Oliver po czym wybuchł gromkim śmiechem. _

_- Co mu się stało? - zapytał John_

_- Byliśmy na patrolu i wpadliśmy na grupkę dilerów. W pewnym momencie w trakcie rozprawiania się z nimi Oliver zaczął się histerycznie śmiać. Nie mógł przestać i przez to dilerzy uciekli. Przyprowadziłem go tutaj nie mając pojęcia co robić. A gdy wyszedłem na chwilę, znalazłem go z tym wielkim czymś – powiedział Roy wskazując na ogromnego pluszaka. - Nie mam pojęcia jak on go tu przytachał. _

_Oliver zaczął się głośniej zachowywać, więc wszyscy spojrzeli w jego stronę. Zobaczyli jak niesie pluszaka w ich stronę, kompletnie nie orientując się gdzie jest. Dlatego po chwili wszyscy mogli ujrzeć jak wielki, wiecznie gburowaty Oliver Queen przewraca się trzymając pomarańczowego stwora i śmieje jak małe dziecko _

- Ja tak nazywam salmon ladder – wytłumaczyła BlueRose

- Aaa – zaśmiał się Chris i pociągnął kolejny łyk piwa.

* * *

><p>Kobietki siedziały w salonie spa i rozmawiały na swój ukochany temat. Robiły włosy, paznokcie i takie tam gdy nagle Kawusia powiedziała<p>

- Aaaa! Mam dla was niespodziankę, ale nie wiem czy uda mi się ją dziś dodać, także... rób ta co chceta

- Zaintrygowałaś mnie – powiedziała Bzyczek - mam nadzieje nadzieję ze dzisiaj ja dodasz

- Może znalazła informację o ślubie Olicity – próbowała zgadnąć BluRose

- Chciałabym, wierz mi chciałabym, ale to nie to. Musicie poczekać ... - uśmiechnęła się Kawusia

- Czemu zawsze musimy na wszystko czekać – zajęczała BlueRose - no cóż taki los Anonimowych Arrowholików

- Masz rację ciągle czekany..na cos konkretnego dla Olicity..wyrzucenie Laurel z serialu..na crossover a teraz jeszcze na niespodziankę.. - lekko nachmurzyła się Agata

- Nie tylko na Twoje – dodała Magdalena - To jedno z moich największych marzeń. I oczywiście Ślub Olicity

- To moje skromne marzenie..może spełni się 6 grudnia ..Mikołaju pomóż nam – zaśmiała się Agata

_Drogi Święty Mikołaju_

_Zacznę od tego, że dawno do ciebie nie pisałam. Właściwie to nigdy do ciebie nie pisałam. Ciekawe czym to jest spowodowane? Aaaa, tak! Mam! Jestem żydówką i to dlatego. Bo jak wiesz my żydzi nie obchodzimy świąt bożego narodzenia i w ogóle... Także wracając do tematu. Piszę do ciebie bo mam małą sprawę. Myślę, że mógłbyś ją spełnić zważając na to, że jeszcze nigdy cię o nic nie prosiłam. Otóż Panie Mikołaju, ja bym chciała byś pozbył się Laurel. Tak, pozbył... znaczy się... sprawił by zniknęła z mojego życia. Nie musi umierać czy coś. Nie żebym prosiła cię byś zabił kogoś dla mnie. Nie... chociaż może... Nie, nic nie widziałeś. Tego nie było. Wykreśl to. Wracając... po prostu jakbyś mógł coś z nią zrobić. Działa mi strasznie na nerwy. Także przemyśl to... _

_Felicity _

_Mikołaj tylko się uśmiechnął, a Felicity w dniu mikołajek została poinformowana o tym, że Laurel i Ted wynieśli się ze Starling City by wieść własne „zakapturzone" życie gdzie indziej. I tak zostało do końca, za co Felicity dziękowała Mikołajowi co rok._

- Kto wie, może Mikołaj je spełni – zaśmiała się Kawusia


	6. Chapter 6

**Kanapowe spotkanie Anonimowych Arrowholików**

Pizza, chipsy, popcorn, ciasteczka, żelki, czekolada, cola, paluszki, piwo, wino i lody. To wszystko stało na stoliku przed trzema ogromnymi kanapami, na których siedzieli Anonimowi Arrowholicy. Jak to w każdą środę zbierali się wszyscy przed wielkim telewizorem w ich mieszkaniu czekając na kolejny odcinek Arrow. Przed oglądnięciem zawsze robili debaty na różne tematy śmiejąc się i wygłupiając. Czasem rzucali się jedzeniem lub kłócili tak głośno, że sąsiedzi przychodzili ze skargami. Dzisiaj był jeden z tych razów kiedy zachowywali się jak niesforne dzieci. Grzybek i Kawusia byli w trakcie walki o tafelkę czekolady, gdy Magdalena chciała coś zakomunikować.

- Hej Rodzinko! - krzyknęła by zwrócić uwagę wszystkich. Walka o czekoladkę została przerwana, choć przeciwnicy w tej walce bacznie obserwowali siebie nawzajem - Musze się z wami podzielić moim zwariowanym snem -uśmiechnęła się Magdalena - Otóż śniło mi się że nasz Oliver walcząc na miecze z Ras'em zabił Go i sam się stał Przywódcą Ligi zabójców. To dopiero by była jazda bez trzymanki! - zaśmiała się.

_Oliver stał na klifie trzymając w ręku miecz. Był zmęczony i wychłodzony. Ale przed nim stał Ras' Al Ghul z wyciągniętym ostrzem w jego stronę. Oliver wylądował między młotem a kowadłem. Jeśli czegoś teraz nie zrobię zginę – pomyślał. Przyjrzał się przeciwnikowi. Teraz albo nigdy – stwierdził. Zamachnął się na Ras'a i wykręcił mu rękę. Demon wygiął się i upadł na kolana. Teraz Oliver miał jedyną szansę by pokonać lidera ligi. Nie zawahał się i opuścił miecz na szyję Ras'a. Ręka, którą trzymał Oliver stała się wiotka i wraz z ciałem przeciwnika runęła na bezwładnie na ziemię. Przed stopami Olivera leżało teraz bezwładne ciało byłego demona skąpane w szkarłatnej kałuży. Oliver usłyszał mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk kobiety i zobaczył Nyssę przy ciele ojca. Odwrócił wzrok od tego widoku i skierował go na Maseo, który stał przy głazach ciągle trzymając jego rzeczy._

_- Pojedynek się zakończył. - powiedział Maseo i ruszył do Olivera._

* * *

><p><em>Felicity pracowała nad odnalezieniem Olivera. Minęło już dwa miesiące od jego odejścia i słuch po nim zaginął. Wszyscy wmawiali jej, że zginął, żeby nie męczyła się i ruszyła dalej. Jednak ona nie mogła. Miała przeczucie, że Oliver nie zginął. Poza tym Liga powiedziałaby im chyba gdyby Oliver zginął, prawda? Dlatego nie poddawała się i szukała go. Odwróciła się do komputera gdy usłyszała dźwięk, który sugerował że jej poszukiwania się zakończyły. Zaczęła intensywnie stukać w klawiaturę by dowiedzieć się co znalazł jej program. Była tym tak zajęta, że nie zauważyła obcej obecności, dopóki nie poczuła materiału na jej ustach nasączonym jakimś okropnie pachnącym płynem. Oczy zaczęły jej się zamykać bez jej woli. Chciała to powstrzymać, lecz narkotyk jej na to nie pozwolił. I zapadła ciemność.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Świadomość zaczęła do niej powoli powracać. Czuła pod sobą coś miękkiego oraz coś ciepłego. Powoli podniosła powieki. Nie było to łatwe z powodu narkotyku. Jednak gdy już otworzyła oczy, rozejrzała się po pokoju, w którym się znajdowała. Za dużo nie zobaczyła ponieważ nie miała swoich okularów i wszystko było rozmazane. Usiadła na łóżku zrzucając z siebie ciepłe koce i postawiła stopy na zimnej podłodze. Przeszedł ją dreszcz, ale nie z powodu zimna, a czyjegoś głosu w rogu pokoju.<em>

_- Dobrze, że wstałaś. Demon się niecierpliwił. A teraz idziemy. - Osoba mówiąca zbliżyła się do niej i wręczyła okulary, po czym wyprowadziła z pokoju. Felicity maszerowała za zabójcą przez długie, zimne i kręte korytarze, aż doszli do ogromnej sali. Stanęła na jej środku i przyglądała się osobie, która stała do niej plecami. Czy to Ras' Al Ghul? Czy to on kazał mnie porwać, by poinformować mnie o śmierci Olivera? Nie wygląda na najokrutniejszego człowieka na ziemi - zastanawiała się. Osoba przed nią była wysoka i dobrze umięśniona. Miała na sobie ciemne szaty, które dobrze opinały każdy mięsień jej ciała. Blond włosy krótko przystrzyżone. Felicity miała wrażenie, że w tej osobie jest coś znajomego, ale nie mogła tego nazwać. Dlatego czekała aż się odwróci i dowie się kim on jest. Jakby czytając jej w myślach mężczyzna odwrócił się do niej przodem, a Felicity sapnęła._

_- Oliver?! - krzyknęła nie wierząc w to co widzi. Jednak to nie powstrzymało jej ciała od reakcji. Ruszyła w jego stronę z wyciągniętymi ramionami, myśląc tylko o tym że Oliver jest żywy. Jednak nie udało jej się go dotknąć, bo przed nią pojawił się miecz, który na komendę be wahania zabił by ją._

_- Oliver? - zapytała cienkim głosem._

_Ten skinął głową na zabójcę. Mężczyzna zaraz zniknął a razem z nim miecz. Oliver podszedł do niej licząc, że kobieta jego życia rzuci mu się w ramiona, tak jak miała to wcześniej w planach, ale się przeliczył. Zamiast go objąć i pocałować, Felicity podniosła rękę i zaczęła go bić. _

_- JAK MOGŁEŚ ZROBIĆ MI COŚ TAKIEGO?! ALBO DIGGOWI CZY ROY'OWI?! - użyła swojego głośnego głosu, ciągle tłukąc go na oślep. - TYLE CZEKALIŚMY NA CIEBIE! MARTWILIŚMY SIĘ! NIEKTÓRZY NAWET ZWĄTPILI W TO ŻE PRZEŻYŁEŚ! _

_- Felicity... - chciał jej przerwać, ale nie zwróciła na niego uwagi_

_- WIESZ CO PRZEŻYWALIŚMY! WIESZ JAK ŹLE SIĘ CZUŁAM ROZMAWIAJĄC Z THEA? NIE MASZ BLADEGO POJĘCIA! WIESZ CO? NIE WAŻNE! IDĘ SOBIE! - wykrzyczała wymachując rękami. Odwróciła się na pięcie i zaczęła zmierzać w kierunku wyjścia._

_- Felicity zaczekaj! - krzyknął Oliver. Odwróciła się na chwilę tylko po to by powiedzieć_

_- Jak sobie wszystko przemyślisz to wiesz gdzie mnie szukać. A teraz odmeldowuję się. - i wyszła._

_Oliver zwiesił ramiona i zaczął bawić się kciukiem. Nie tak to sobie wszystko wyobrażał. Miała paść mu w ramiona, on by ją pocałował. Ona by się ucieszyła, że żyje, a on pogłaskałby ją po policzku i wszystko odpowiedział. A potem razem wróciliby do Starling i żyli długo i szczęśliwie..._ _Nie dokończył swoich myśli, bo w wejściu do sali pojawiła się głowa Felicity. Zapaliła się w nim nadzieje, że jednak zmieniła zdanie, ale rozwiała się po jej słowach_

_- którędy do wyjścia?_

Wszyscy się zaśmiali. Kawusia i Grzybek wrócili do wojny o czekoladę, a Agata przekręciła do Magdaleny i powiedziała

_- _Magduś to raczej nie będzie proroczy sen –i poklepała po kolanie.

- Też tak myślę – stwierdziła Magdalena uśmiechając się.

- Ale za to sen miałaś bardzo ekscytujący – Agata odwzajemniła uśmiech

- Och bardzo – mruknęła Magdalena puszczając jej oczko.

- Wiecie, że Olivera ma nie być po dzisiejszym odcinku przez pewien czas? - zapytała Kawusia. Niestety wojnę o czekoladę przegrała, dlatego włączyła się do rozmowy.

- Myśle że wróci pod koniec 12 odcinka. - stwierdziła Magdalena

- Oby tak. W 13 Vertigo, w 14 Slade wiec chyba na dobre powrócił...

- No mam nadzieje że wróci w tym 12, bo to naprawdę będzie męczarnia bez niego, mimo , że będzie we flashbackach – pożaliła się Bzyczek

_- A_le to nie to samo – Magdalena wystawiła język - bez Olivera będzie inaczej.

- Madzia, ale będziesz miała cudowną, waleczną, wszechstronnie uzdolnioną, wrażliwą Laurel, która pokona wszystkich "złych panów" szybciej niż sam Arrow, nieważne czy założy szpilki czy kostium wszyscy na jej widok się zlękną i uciekną w popłochu... - rzuciła sarkastycznie BlueRose. - ... nawet niech uda się na spotkanie z samym AL Ghulem... pokona go w 3 sekundy!

- Właśnie nie, podobno ma się nieźle poturbować i dostawać niezłe baty :P co będzie pięknym widokiem, aż padnę ze śmiechu – powiedziała Bzyczek sięgając po wino.

- Hahahah – wybuchnęła śmiechem BlueRose - może te odcinki nie będą wcale takie złe

- Widząc pobitą i poturbowaną Laurel? Cóż to będzie piękny widok – westchnęła Magdalena

- Taa poturbowała ją... "trzepiąca paprotka" - mruknął Chris sięgając po kolejne piwo.

_Laurel wróciła do ArrowCave po wieczornym patrolu. Będzie musiała sięgnąć do apteczki po opatrunki, żeby zająć się tą raną, którą zrobiła sobie podczas nieudanego skoku. Ściągnęła kurtkę i rzuciła ją na stół obok paprotki. Odwróciła się i poszła szukać apteczki. W tym czasie paprotka powoli rozwinęła swoje gałązki i sięgnęła po kurtkę. Łapiąc ją z różnych stron zaczęła pomału rozrywać. W którymś momencie zaczęła nawet wplątywać liście i łodyszki w materiał kurtki. Gdy Laurel wróciła, jedyne co zastała ze swojej kurtki to liczne skrawki materiału._

_- Co tu się dzieje? Czyżbyśmy mieli tu szczury? - zastanawiała się na głos. _

_Zaczęła rozglądać się za tymi stworzeniami, a w tym czasie paprotka chwyciła łodygami za brzeg doniczki i powoli zaczęła wyciągać swoje korzenie z jej wnętrza. Gdy się jej to udało, zaczęła szybko rozrastać korzenie i łodygi. Z każdą sekundą stawała się większa i straszniejsza. Nie przypominała tej ślicznej małej roślinki, którą kupiła Felicity. Laurel zaprzestała szukać szczurów i wróciła do miejsca gdzie kiedyś leżała jej kurtka. I jedyne co zdążyła zrobić zanim paprotka się za nią wzięła to przeraźliwie krzyknąć. Lecz to jej nie pomogło, bo paprotka zaczęła oplątywać ją sobą i skutecznie ją uciszyła. Wychłostała ją swoimi liśćmi i kilka razy walnęła nią o podłogę._

_- Co tu z nią teraz zrobić? - zastanawiała się paprotka. Myślała przez chwilę i nagle zapaliła się nad nią mała żaróweczka. Zjem ją! - stwierdziła. Jak pomyślała, tak też zrobiła. Laurel nie była najsmaczniejszym daniem, ale dla swoich rodziców paprotka mogła zrobić wszystko. Po dokładnym strawieniu panny Lance paprotka zmniejszyła się do swoich normalnych rozmiarów i wróciła do doniczki w której wygodnie się usadziła._

- _ Będę mieć po niej straszną niestrawność, ale nikt nie będzie mieszał między moimi rodzicami – pomyślała paprotka i poszła spać. _

- Paprotka będzie sie mściła na Laurel za to że próbuje wkraczać między Olicity i panoszy sie po ArrowCave – zaśmiała się Bzyczek.

- Wiecie co? Czasem mam wrażenie, że prędzej się spikną córka Diggle'a i syn Olivera (o ile to syn) niż naszych ulubieńców – zboczyła z tematu BlueRose

- Hihi i byłby Arrow 20 lat później – zachichotała Bzyczek.

_- A_ tu scena po 20 latach: Oliver: "Felicity, po głębszym zastanowieniu doszedłem do wniosku, że nie mogę już być Arrowem, ale za to mogę być z tobą "Will you marry me?" - zasugerowała BlueRose.

_Oliver wrócił z patrolu. Odłożył swój łuk do gabloty i zaczął rozpinać kurtkę. Chyba jestem na to za stary – pomyślał rozbierając się. Czas chyba odłożyć to na bok i zająć się życiem. Spojrzał na Felicity. Siedział na swoim krześle przy komputerach jak każdego dnia przez dwadzieścia lat. Czas zrobić ten ruch – powiedział do siebie Oliver._

_- Felicity? - zapytał_

_Odwróciła się na krześle. Wciąż piękna mimo czasu – pomyślał Oliver. Zwrócił uwagę na to, że jadła bajgla. Uwielbiała bajgle._

_- Tak, Oliver? - zapytała powoli przeżuwając._

_Teraz albo nigdy – wygarnął sobie Oliver._

_- Wiesz zacząłem się ostatnio zastanawiać nad swoim życiem i doszedłem do wniosku, że jestem za stary na bycie Arrow. Czas się jakoś ustatkować i zacząć żyć. Dlatego chciałem zapytać, czy zechciałabyś żyć razem ze mną. Być ze mną._

_- Co sugerujesz? - zapytała niepewna i ugryzła bajgla._

_- Wyjdź za mnie - powiedział_

- A Felicity zaskoczona umiera na zawal – dokończyła BlueRose

_Felicity stanęła jak wryta, nie sądziła że kiedykolwiek usłyszy te słowa z ust Olivera. Tak się tym przejęła, że zapomniała o żuciu bajgla. Oczy zrobiły jej się szkliste i zaczęła się dusić. Oliver ruszył jej na ratunek ale było już za późno. Udało mu się ją uratować od zadławienia, ale niestety z zawałem nie wygrał. I w ten oto sposób miłość jego życia umarła w jego ramionach._

_-_ I Fani Olicity zawłamani – zauważyła Magdalena - chyba że się okaże ze Felka ma siostrę bliźniaczkę wtedy Oliver za nią się weźmie.

_- S_mutne to, ale mimo wszystko się uśmiałam – powiedziała Bzyczek po wytarciu łez z oczu.

_- _Ludzie, ludzie! Zaczyna się! Siadamy i oglądamy – zawołała Kawusia.

Wszyscy usadowili się na swoich miejscach niecierpliwie czekając. Właśnie zaczął się odcinek, na który tak długo czekali.

* * *

><p>I znów siedzieli wszyscy na kanapach, zdruzgotani tym co zobaczyli dnia poprzedniego. W ostatnich minutach wczorajszego odcinka dziewczyny płakały, a panowie siedzieli jakby ich piorun poraził. A dziś nie było lepiej. Zdawali sobie sprawę, że nie zobaczą ukochanego bohatera przez dłuższy czas, ale nie wiedzieli, że wszystko zakończy się w tak tragiczny sposób. Wszyscy patrzyli się w telefony i szukali jakiś informacji, które mogłyby podnieść ich na duchu.<p>

_- _Znalazłam zdjęcie z 3x13 – zawołała Kawusia. Wszyscy jak jeden mąż ruszyli w jej stronę.

_- _A co myślicie o tym, że Oliver będzie miał takie same włosy po powrocie tak jak we flashbackach? Już któreś zdjęcie z kolei wstawia w peruce...

_- _...ja nie mam nic przeciwko –zapewniła Agata

_- P_odobają mi się te włosy – powiedziała Bzyczek.

_- O_j mi się bardziej podoba Oliver w krótkich włosach – nie zgodziła się z poprzedniczkami Magdalena - ale wiesz to zależy ile ten będzie poza domem? Bo wątpię żeby Malcolm bawił się w fryzjera – zwróciła się Bzyczka

- Heh Malcolm i salon fryzjerski strzyże niedoszłym nieboszczkom włosy i nie tylko... - zaśmiał się Chris

- Hahhaha, potencjalna nazwa "Merlyn: tylko dla nieboszczyków – zachichotała BlueRose

- Albo "U Merlyna, po wizycie u nas będziesz wyglądać jak żywy nieboszczyk"

_Felicity siedziała w kryjówce i przeglądała bloga Iris by sprawdzić co tam u Barrego w czasie kiedy czekała na powrót chłopaków z patrolu. Gdy chciała przejść do kolejnego artykułu, wyświetliła jej się reklama. Chciała ją wyłączyć jak każdą inną, lecz coś sprawiło, że zwróciła na nią uwagę. Reklam miała niebieskie tło i twarz Merlina na niej. Felicity przeczytała napisy pod spodem._

"Merlyn: tylko dla nieboszczyków"

"U Merlyna, po wizycie u nas będziesz wyglądać jak żywy nieboszczyk"

„Pierwsze strzyżenie gratis"

_To tym się zajmuje teraz Merlyn po tym jak zablokowałam mu wszystkie konta bankowe – pomyślała Felicity. Muszę to pokazać chłopakom. Padną ze śmiechu jak to zobaczą._

Po tym zdjęciu, humorki naszych Anonimowych Arrowholików się poprawiły i zaczęli wymyślać coraz to dziwniejsze teorie. Ale najważniejsze było to, że dobrze się bawili i miło spędzali czas siedząc na ich wygodnych kanapach.


	7. Chapter 7

**Brudne myśli Anonimowych Arrowholików**

Kawusia, Chris i Magdalena siedzieli w salonie na ich puszystych kanapach i rozmawiali. Reszta ich arrowowej paczki albo była w pracy, albo załatwiała jakieś swoje sprawy. Tydzień po emisji finału mid sezonu cała grupa w końcu się uspokoiła i snuła teorie spiskowe na temat serialu. Nie mieli tego dość. Teraz robili dokładnie to samo. I wszystko szło spokojnie dopóki Bzyczek nie wpadła do mieszkania jak burza.

- Jestem – zawołała od wejścia – I jestem też w szoku, że tu taka cisza. Widzieliście, że Amell dodał nowe zdjęcie, które potwierdza Lazarus Pit? - zapytał ściągając buty i kierując się w stronę kuchni po coś do picia - Oj oj i z tej okazji zmieniłam avka na Olivera pod wpływem Lazarus Pit. Świetne zdjęcie, koniec sweetaśnego Arrowa, pora na zmiany – zaśmiała się siadając na kanapie obok Kawusi.

- Pokaż – powiedziała Kawusia. Bzyczek wyciągnęła telefon i pokazała o co jej chodziło.

- Lazarus Pit tak? Lenka co ty na to, tak chciałaś te zioła – zapytał Chris patrząc na Magdalenę.

- Ja nadal chcę te ziółka – wystawiła język w jego stronę - póki Lazarus Pit nie jest potwierdzona mam dalej nadzieje

- A teraz spojrzałem i to jest ten fan art co był już, - Chris przyglądnął się zdjęciu w telefonie - wciąż istnieje twoja nadzieja – uśmiechnął się do niej

- A no widzisz nadzieja jest – odwzajemniła jego uśmiech - a Ty co wolisz Lazarus Pit czy jakieś inne opcje?

- Lazarus Pit, chcę zobaczyć nieobliczalnego Oliviera – stwierdził Chris

- Eeee – walnęła go poduszką. Jednak po chwili zastanowienia powiedziała - Oki to mogło by być ciekawe. Ale ja się boję co ta Jama Łazarza by jeszcze z naszym Oliverem zrobiła- aż strach pomyśleć – wzdrygnęła się na tę myśl

- Hmm miał by dłuższe życie? - zapytał Chris stukając się palcem w brodę - Ps jeszcze niech tam się Felicity wykąpie. Dwoje długowiecznych nieobliczalnych kochanków

- A z Felka i Oliverem razem – przytaknęła Magdalena - to mi się podoba. Ale Felka najpierw musiała by być bliska śmierci albo poważnie ranna a to mi się już średnio podoba

- Mogła by być ranna jak Oli by ją dopadł po Lazrus Pit "Emocje go poniosły" – nakreślił cudzysłów w powietrzu

- Ha ha – zaśmiała się - Oli jak wróci po Lazarus Pit, to Ona będzie biedna

- Biedna biedna, ale jaka szczęśliwa... – zwrócił uwagę.

A Kawusia siedziała i przysłuchiwała się rozmowie dopóki własne myśli nie pochłonęły jej całkowicie...

_Oliver z werwą zbiegał po schodach do Foundry. Od dawna tak dobrze się nie czuł. Może nawet nigdy. Czuł się silniejszy. Mocniejszy. Lepszy. Jak pan świata. I nic nie stało mu na drodze do jego celu. Jednego, który nie cierpi zwłoki. Felicity. Miasto może poczekać, ale ona nie. Była dla niego za ważna, za cenna by wstrzymywać się z jej zobaczeniem._

_Stanął na ostatnim schodku. Spojrzał w kierunku jej stacji. Siedziała tam klikając w swoją klawiaturę. Była zwrócona do niego plecami, ale to nie przeszkodziło mu w oglądaniu jej. Miała na sobie czarne szpilki zapinane na kostce, dalej ciągnęły się jej długie nogi, które prowadziły do wąskiej ołówkowej spódnicy do połowy uda. Oliver miał nadzieje, że zaraz te nogi będą owinięte wokół niego. Powędrował wzrokiem wyżej. Miała na sobie ciemną, zwiewną koszulę z wcięciem na przedzie. I kucyk. Nie mógł się doczekać aż pociągnie za ten kucyk i będzie mógł włożyć ręce w jej włosy._

_Ruszył szybkim krokiem w jej stronę nie zważając na to, że się zdradzi. Potrzeba dotknięcia jej była silniejsza. Felicity na dźwięk jego kroków odwróciła się w jego stronę. Cała jej postawa się zmieniła. Rozplotła nogi, wyprostowała się. Zacisnęła dłonie na oparciu fotela, a jej usta otworzyły się i utworzyły małą literkę „O". Oliver wiedział, że jest w szoku i nie może zrozumieć tego, że stoi tuż przed nią skoro jest martwy. Jednak nie miał na to czasu. Podbiegł do niej, chwycił za ręce i podniósł ją z jej fotela. Nie miała czasu na jakąkolwiek reakcję ponieważ zaraz mocno wpił się w jej usta. Boże, jak on tęsknił za uczuciem jej ciepłych, miękkich warg na jego. Minęło tak dużo czasu odkąd miał ją w swoich ramionach całując ją. Jednak to dla niego było za mało. Czuł w sobie mocną potrzebę pogłębienia tego. Dlatego po zassaniu jej dolnej wargi w swoje przygryzł ją mocno. Wywołało to u Felicity głośny jęk, który go pobudził. Był głęboki i w pewien sposób podniecający, co go nakręcało. Chciał usłyszeć go jeszcze raz. I jeszcze jeden. I tak w kółko._

_- Oliver? - zapytała miękko po tym jak oderwała się od jego gorących ust by zaczerpnąć trochę powietrza._

_- Tak, wiem. Wszystko ci wyjaśnię. Ale nie teraz. Teraz chce ciebie. Nagiej. Tutaj. - wysapał po czym mocno chwycił za jej głowę i przyciągnął do kolejnego pocałunku. Tym razem nie hamował się i od razu poprosił o dostęp. Felicity bez najmniejszego zawahania udzieliła mu go. Naparł swoim językiem na jej, co spowodowało kolejny głęboki jęk Felicity. Na ten dźwięk kutas Olivera drgnął w jego spodniach. Ta mała kobietka miała nad nim wielką władzę. _

_Pogłębił pocałunek, a ich języki zaczęły prowadzić walkę o dominację. Oliver przesunął swoje ręce na tył jej głowy i pociągnął za gumkę, która trzymała jej włosy razem. Blond kaskada spłynęła po jej plecach, pozwalając Oliverowi przeczesać ją jego długimi palcami._

_- Mhmm... - zamruczała Felicity. Z każdą sekundą co raz bardziej podobał jej się ten drapieżny Oliver._

_- Podoba ci się to? - zapytał ponownie bawiąc się jej włosami._

_- Yhm... - wydała z siebie dźwięk. To co robił sprawiało, że czuła się niesamowicie, a wszystko dopiero się zaczynało. _

_- Chcę to usłyszeć – warknął, ciągnąc ją za blond włosy. To jak to powiedział jednocześnie, używając przemocy wywołało u niej wyciek wilgoci. Jeszcze żaden mężczyzna nie doprowadził jej do takiego stanu samymi pocałunkami i słowami._

_Oliver zjechał rękoma z jej włosów na tył jej pleców i zaczął zataczać powolne kręgi. W tym samym czasie przeniósł swoje usta na jej gładką szyję. Jeździł ustami od obojczyka aż do zagłębienia za uchem, mocno drapiąc ją swoją brodą. Każde jego muśnięcie wywoływało u niej większe podniecenie._

_- Czekam – powiedział Oliver i mocno złapał ją za dupę. Felicity nie spodziewając się tego zająknęła się. Przez chwilę stała i cieszyła się jego rękami na niej. Jednak zaraz sobie przypomniała o co mu chodziło._

_- Tak - odpowiedziała_

_- Co tak? - zapytał ją. Ścisnął mocno jej krągły tyłek, czym całkowicie ją rozproszył._

_- Tak, bardzo mi się podoba. - powiedziała to takim głosem, który sprawił że cierpliwość Olivera się skończyła._

_- Muszę cię mieć! - warknął i ugryzł ją mocno w szyję._

_-OH! Ohmm...tak! - zakwiczała Felicity. Nic nie podniecało jej bardziej niż jego zęby szarpiące za jej skórę._

_Oliver nie mógł się powstrzymać. Odsunął się od niej, odrywając swoje dłonie i usta od jej apetycznego ciała. Ale zaraz jego ręce skierowały się w jej stronę. Złapał za brzegi jej koszuli i pociągnął. Guzik rozsypały się na wszystkie strony, a koszula wisiała na jej ramionach. Szybko ją zrzuciła i stanęła przed nim. Miała teraz na sobie tylko ciemnoniebieski, prześwitujący, koronkowy stanik, który uwypuklał jej piersi. _

_- Rozbierz się – rozkazał Oliver._

_- Co? - zapytała zszokowana. Nie spodziewała się takich rzeczy po nim. Poza tym trochę się denerwowała pomimo swojego podniecenia._

_- ROZBIERZ. SIĘ. - zaakcentował każde słowo podchodząc do jej fotela i siadając na nim. Felicity odwróciła się do niego przodem. Stała tak przez chwilę nie pewna co ma zrobić. On mówił na serio? - zastanawiała się. Spojrzała na jego twarz. Głodne, ciemne spojrzenie niebieskich oczu potwierdziły to co już wiedziała. Dlatego sięgnęła za siebie i pociągnęła za suwak spódnicy. Ta miękko spłynęła po jej nogach i wylądowała na podłodze. Spojrzała na niego. Siedział teraz z rozpiętą koszulą i do połowy rozpiętymi jeansami. _

_- Wszystko. - powiedział._

_Szybko pozbyła się reszty ubrań, które teraz zdobiły podłogę kryjówki. Oliver ruszył do stołu naprzeciwko jego szklanej gabloty ze strzałami i jednym pociągnięciem. Rzeczy rozsypały się po podłodze, sprawiając że Felicity podskoczyła. _

_- Oprzyj się o blat i wypnij tę piękną dupę w moją stronę. - rozkazał po raz kolejny._

_Wykonała jego polecenie bez wahania i czekała na niego. Usłyszała tylko szelest i zaraz poczuła jego ręce na swoich piersiach. _

_- Czeka cię teraz niezła zabawa – powiedział tajemniczo. Zaczął szczypać jej sutki, jednocześnie napierając swoim długim kutasem na jej mokre fałdki. Przejechał nosem od zagłębienia za jej uchem aż do ramienia, gdzie złożył pocałunek. Rozgrzewał ją i przygotowywał jej ciało na to co miało zaraz ją spotkać. _

_- Przestań się ze mną drażnić, tylko mnie pieprz! - powiedziała lekko zirytowana Felicity. Podniecało ją to co jej robił, ale chciała żeby coś zrobił. Pieprzył ją. Mocno._

_- Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem. - mruknął i szybko wsunął się do jej wnętrza._

_- O Kurwa! - zajęczał. Była taka ciasna. Mokra. Ciepła. Jeśli dalej będzie się tak czuć to skończy jak piętnastolatek, a tego nie chciał. _

_- O jak dobrze jest czuć ciebie w sobie. Ommm – zajęczała Felicity. Ruszyła biodrami by wytworzyć trochę tarcia, co doprowadziło ją do kolejnego jęku. _

_Oliver zaczął powoli wyciągać swojego penisa na zewnątrz i wkładać do środka. Cała jej wilgoć powodowała niezwykłe tarcie i oboje jęczeli z przyjemności. W międzyczasie jak ją pieprzył, zabawiał jej się piersiami i ciągnął za sutki._

_- Yghr... Jeszcze – jęczała Felicity. Oliver przystał na jej propozycję. Zwiększył częstotliwość swoich_

_ruchów i mocno pociągnął ją za włosy. Wygięła plecy w łuk, co sprawiło, że kutas Olivera wchodził pod lepszym dla nich kątem._

_- O taaaaaaaaaak! O tu! Jeszcze! Mocniej! - jęczła Felicity. Jej jęki sprawiały, że Oliver powoli znajdował się na krawędzi. Wiedział, że nie długo mu zajmie dojście._

_- Mocniej! Szybciej! - krzyknęła. Ich biodra zaczęły spotykać się w połowie drogi. Oliver pchał w nią mocniej i szybciej. Myślał tylko o tym jak niesamowicie go otacza._

_- Zaraz dojdę – wydyszał jej do ucha. - Potrzebuję, żebyś doszła przede mną._

_Zajęczała i pokiwała głową. Oliver oderwał jedną rękę od jej biodra i zanurzył między ich nogi. Dotarł palcami do miejsca gdzie jego kutas spotykał się z jej wilgotną cipką. Zabrał na palcach trochę jej wilgoci i przeniósł rękę na jej tyłek. Tam rozsunął jej pośladki, ciągle w nią pompując. Rozsmarował jej wilgoć wokół jej drugiej dziurki i masował. Felicity trochę zesztywniała pod tym dotykiem._

_- Cii nie bój się! Rozluźnij się! - wydyszał między pchnięciami. Znów zajął się masowaniem jej otworu, a ona rozluźniła się i dała prowadzić. Gdy Oliver poczuł, że już nie dużo mu zostało, pociągnął ją za włosy i wyszeptał _

_- Przygotuj się._

_Wrócił rękami na jej biodra. Teraz pchał w nią z całej siły, wydobywając z niej niesamowite dźwięki. Czuł, że jej ścianki się powoli zaciskają, ale dla niego było to za wolno. Dlatego powiedział _

_- Dojdź ze mną! Teraz! - w tym czasie mocno w nią pchnął i jednocześnie wepchnął kciuka w jej drugą dziurkę._

_- O KURWA! JA PIERDOLĘ! TAAAAAAAAAAK! KURWA! O BOŻE! JAK MI DOBRZE – wykrzyczała._

_Oliver jej zawtórował gdy oboje osiągali orgazm w tym samym czasie. Gdy fala orgazmu przez nich przeszła, opadli na stół przed nimi, ciężko dysząc._

_- Warto było czekać? - zapytała Felicity. Jeszcze nigdy chyba jej tak dobrze nie wypieprzył. Czuła się jak pierdolona królowa świata._

_- Zdecydowanie – zaśmiał się Oliver i namiętnie pocałował ją w usta._

- Albo...

_Felicity siedziała za swoim biurkiem w Foundy i oglądała filmik z Oliverem w roli głównej. Jak kiedyś wspomniała, wszystko co było w internecie, mogła bez problemów znaleźć. Dlatego nie zdziwiło jej, kiedy znalazła filmik z Oliverem podczas jego studenckich lat. Wolała go nie puszczać ponieważ nie chciała naruszać jego prywatności. Ale mimo wszystko chciała wiedzieć co się tam dzieje. I chciała zobaczyć Olivera sprzed wyspy. Wyprostowała się na krześle i zaczęła obgryzać paznokcie. Miała poważny dylemat. Zrobić to czy nie? - zapytała siebie. Odwróciła się bokiem do jej maleństw ciągle myśląc. Po chwili na ramieniu usiadł jej mentalny aniołek. W jej głowie przybrał on postać Digga z aureolą i skrzydełkami. Co ciekawe nie miał na sobie tej tandetnej kiecki jak mają anioły w filmach. _

_- Felicity, nie rób tego! - przemówił głębokim głosem. - nie chcesz naruszać jego prywatności._

_- Felicity zrób to! - powiedział Roy w diabelskim przebraniu. - chcesz wiedzieć co tam robi. Chcesz poznać jego małe brudne sekreciki!_

-_ Nie rób tego! Jak mu później spojrzysz w oczy? - zawołał Digg_

_- Zrób to! Kto zabroni ci przez chwilę popatrzeć na gorącego faceta! To tylko w celach naukowych. - zaśmiał się Roy_

_- Ale..._

_- To tylko małe luknięcie. Przecież nikt nie będzie wiedział, że to widziałam – mruknęła Felicity i zwróciła się komputerów._

_Wcisnęła przycisk startu i film zaczął lecieć. Na samym początku zobaczyła dziewczynę leżącą na łóżku. Była bardzo ładna, prawie jak modelka. Usłyszała jej chichot i zaraz obok niej pojawił się Oliver. Wyglądał całkiem inaczej, bardzo różni się od tego którego zna. A jej wyobrażenia o nim sprzed wysypy nie były nawet zbliżone do tego co miała teraz na ekranie. Nadal był wysoki i miał niebieskie oczy ale był zdecydowanie młodszy i... weselszy. Wyglądał młodo i świeżo. Miał dłuższe włosy i zauważyła brak brody. Nie potrafiła sobie teraz wyobrazić Olivera bez jego brody. Tak jak nie mogła sobie go wyobrazić bez jego blizn. A teraz miała ten obraz przed oczami i tak nie mogła uwierzyć. Jej rozmyślania przerwał jednak ruch na filmie i zauważyła, że Oliver zaczął rozbierać dziewczynę z jej ubrań. Ta zachichotała na jego poczynania i rozluźniła się. To nie jest chyba to o czym myślę – powiedziała do siebie Felicity. Nie oglądam właśnie pornosa, który został nagrany przez mojego przyjaciela w jego latach studenckich. Felicity nie wiedziała co ma robić. Przygryzła wargę i spojrzała na ekran. Akcja w filmie coraz bardziej się rozkręcała. Dziewczyna była już bez ubrań, a jej ciało było pieszczone przez duże dłonie Olivera. Felicity zaschło na ten widok w ustach. Obraz przed nią bardzo jej się podobał, mimo tego, że nie chciała się do tego przyznać. Wstała żwawo ze swojego miejsca i ruszyła do ściany gdzie był umieszczony termostat. Podkręciła temperaturę tak by było tu tak ciepło jak jest latem na dworze. Szybko wróciła i rozebrała się aż do bielizny. Wygodnie usiadła na fotelu i zaczęła robić dokładnie to samo ze swoim ciałem, co robił Oliver z ciałem dziewczyny. Oliver wycałował sobie ścieżkę do sutka dziewczyny i zassał. Felicity odpięła swój stanik i sięgnęła do swojego sutka by skręcić go między palcami. Wzdłuż jej ciała przeszedł rozkoszny dreszcz przyjemności, który sprawił że bardziej zwilgotniała. Zgodnie powtarzała każdy ruch rąk Olivera. Gdy doszedł do samego dołu swojej partnerki, Felicity ściągnęła swoje majteczki i rzuciła je na podłogę. Nie miała głowy by martwić się gdzie wylądują. _

- _Ow! Ommmmm... - zajęczała przeciągając ręką po swoich mokrych fałdkach. Była taka mokra. I podniecona. _

- _Co sobie życzysz kotku? - zapytał Oliver na filmie._

_- Byś włożył we mnie palec – odpowiedziała Felicity._

_- O tak? - zapytał. Felicity wsadziła w siebie palec i zakręciła nim._

_- Oooo taaaaaaaak... - jęknęła. Każde doznanie powoli doprowadzało ją na krawędź._

_- A może jeszcze jeden? - zapytał niewinnie._

_- Yhymmm...- wsadziła kolejne dwa palce do swojej gorącej cipki. Zaczęła nimi pompować siebie, co wywołało kolejne jęki. Nie spodziewała się takich doznań. Ten głos i jej palce doprowadzały ją do szaleństwa._

_- Mocniej? - zapytał_

_- Taaaaak! Wypieprz mnie nimi porządnie! - krzyknęła do ekranu zwiększając intensywność swoich ruchów. Mokry dźwięk, który wydawała jej cipka rozchodził się po foundry. Jej jęki z każdą chwilą były głośniejsze i głośniejsze. _

_- Dojdź dla mnie! - powiedział._

_- KURWA! O taaaaaaak! O boże! Kurwa! Kurwa! Kurwa! - krzyknęła Felicity po tym jak intensywnie doszła. Przez chwilę bawiła się jeszcze swoją cipką, aż opadła z sił. Leżała teraz naga i zadowolona na krześle. Dyszała wykończona ale szczęśliwa. Dawno już nie miała takiego orgazmu. Powoli na jej twarz wypełznął zadowolony uśmiech. Była z siebie dumna._

_- Ktoś tu jest niegrzeczny – zauważył głos za nią. Szybko odwróciła się w jego stronę. Przed nią stał Oliver z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Nie wiedziała co zrobić. Przecież siedziała przed nim naga na litość boską! I przed chwilą miała jeden z lepszych orgazmów w swoim życiu. I to po części za jego sprawą._

_- Wstań, odsuń krzesło i oprzyj się rękami o biurko. - rozkazał. _

_Nie wiedząc co robić i ciągle będąc trochę zakręconą po orgazmie, zrobiła to co kazał. Stała tam niepewna czekając na jego ruch. Usłyszała szelest za sobą, po czym poczuła ciepłą rękę na swoim pośladku. _

_- Zostaniesz ukarana za taką samowolkę – wyszeptał jej do ucha, delikatnie przejeżdżając pomiędzy jej nogami. _

_Odsunął się od niej i ruszył na tył kryjówki. Przesunął coś , przewrócił, a potem usłyszała jak coś przecina powietrze. Wrócił do niej, opierając tę rzecz na jej plecach._

_- Dam ci 10 klapsów. Za każde odezwanie się dostaniesz dodatkowego klapsa. Gotowa? - zapytał. _

_Felicity spojrzała za siebie. Trzymał on w ręku nie gotową strzałę. Bez grotu. Tym zamierza dawać mi klapsy? - zastanawiała się. _

_Złapał ją za brodę i skierował jej spojrzenie na swoją twarz. Jego oczy były ciemne i głębokie. Widziała w nich wielką żądze i nie mogła się powstrzymać od oblizania ust._

_- Pytałem o coś – warknął._

_Powiedział to tak głębokim głosem, bardzo zbliżonym do tego gdy mówi jako Arrow._

_- Tak – zająknęła się._

_- Dobrze. Rozstaw nogi, oprzyj się o twoje biurko i wypnij tyłek. - zrobiła tak jak kazał._

_Znów od niej odszedł, ale szybko wrócił. Wyciągnął rękę przed nią. Miał w niej swoją strzałę. Ta tym razem miała grot i Felicity zaczęła się bać tego co chce z nią zrobić._

_- Otwórz usta. - wykonała polecenie – To tak na wszelki wypadek jakby cię kusiło się odezwać. - powiedział._

_Wrócił na swoje miejsce z tyłu i oparł jedną rękę na jej biodrze. Felicity czekała niecierpliwie na pierwsze uderzenie i dostała je kiedy najmniej się tego spodziewała. Na początku nie poczuła nic, jednak po chwili poczuła lekki ból. Oliver nie uderzył jej mocno. Tylko tak żeby coś poczuła. Każdy kolejny klaps był mocniejszy, ale ona zamiast czuć ból czuła tylko przyjemność. Rozkoszowała się dotykiem strzały na jej pośladkach. Sprawiała, że coraz więcej jej soków wyciekało z niej i spływało po jej nogach. Gdy Oliver doszedł do ostatniego klapsa, rozmasował jej teraz różowe pośladki swoimi dłońmi. Nachylił się do niej i zapytał:_

_- Chcesz dojść?_

_Pokiwała głową na tak. Nie mogłaby wytrzymać gdyby nie pozwolił je dojść. Cofnął się za nią i przejechał strzałą między jej nogami. Nie miała pojęcia co chce zrobić dopóki tego nie poczuła. Uderzył dość mocno strzałą w jej cipkę, trafiając w punkt, który wywołał u niej orgazm. Wypuściła strzałę z ust i puściła się blatu. _

_- OOOOOOO KURWA! KURWA! KURWA! JA PIERDOLĘ! O BOŻE! KURWA! TAAAAAAAAAAK! OOOOO TAK! - krzyczała przeżywając swój orgazm. Gdyby jej nie złapał, pewnie teraz leżała by na podłodze jęcząc z przyjemności. Ten orgazm był jak żaden inny. Intensywny. Mocny. Zwalając z nóg. Niesamowity. Takiego jeszcze nigdy nie przeżyła. A to wszystko za sprawą jednego mężczyzny, który teraz całował jej szyję i głaskał ciało. _

_- Warto było? - zapytał._

_- A żebyś wiedział – wydyszała._

_- _Albo...

- Kawusia wszystko w porządku? - zapytała Bzyczek

_-_ Tak, a coś się dzieje? - zapytała

- Zadaliśmy ci pytanie, a ty tylko gapiłaś się w ścianę. Zaczęliśmy się martwić o ciebie – powiedziała Magdalena ze zmartwieniem wypisanym na twarzy.

- Nie, wszystko okej. To o czym rozmawiamy... - uśmiechnęła się do reszty.

* * *

><p>AN: Zawsze chciałam napisać coś takiego i w końcu miałam okazję :)


End file.
